Valentine's Day Mayhem
by Tracey3
Summary: Valentine's Day. Definitely not the happiest day of the year for Ally, who, among the urging from her new daughter to go on a date with Victor, also has to turn down a blind date set up by Elaine and quell the thoughts of Larry. Can she survive it?


**_Valentine's Day Mayhem_**

By

Da Crazee Muppet

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this fiction isn't mine, people own them, people other then me…like Fox. And themselves. Yeah…

**Author's Note**: Honestly, never watched this show so much…but any show with Bon Jovi deserves a fic by me, bad or good, correct or not. I just needed to write this to get the evil muses away. Feel free to flame me for being an idiot. ^_~ I give you my full, total consent. I won't be upset at all. Yep.

          It was a lovely, happy day to wake up to. The sun was shining brightly, and a certain sense of magic hung in the air. Of course, this magic made the happy part of the description just fly off the map. The magic that filled the air this day was not something Ally felt like feeling that day or any day in the future for that matter.

          Valentine's Day.

          The terror known by the badges of hearts and red worn everywhere was already freaking havoc at only 7 in the morning, as she sat and stared at her toast with contempt, as if it were at fault for the creation of the holiday. Hunger really had left her, and she felt like crawling back into bed and hiding under the covers until it was over. In fact, by coincidence, she had suddenly fallen 'ill' and had no choice but to call in sick, freeing her day of any sort of sappy happy humor and fun that would involve people feeling sorry for her very single, very depressed, very sulky-like self.

          She had glanced up to look out the window, wishing even the birds were not so merry that morning. Even they reminded her what day it was. She glanced down at her toast again and for a second, just a split second, her toast sort of shaped like a heart in her mind and she just groaned and stabbed it with the knife she had in her hand with force. Still gripping the knife, and knowing full well her toast was the perfect toast-sized square and not a heart or anything else of that kind, she sighed and berated herself silently for already losing it. Still, since it was there, she gave the knife a quick turn in her now mangled bread, as if it were a finishing blow.

          "What are you doing?"

          The voice had made her jump, partially because it had thrown her out of her hazy thinking phase, but also because somewhere inside her she felt like she should feel guilty for stabbing her toast for being a shape it wasn't. Not that that made much sense or anything, but it was alright because she could just blame her insanity on the holiday. She dropped the knife as Maddie walked over, giving her a puzzled look.

          "I thought you weren't supposed to play with your food." She smirked, tapping the plate with the mess of toast remains on it.

          "Shouldn't you be in school? Or in the army? Or something?" she groaned, waving her hand as if to tell her daughter to leave her alone.

          "Just leaving. Guess you figured out Victor's taking me, huh?" She asked, rolling her eyes at Ally. "I was just wondering why you were butchering your food. It didn't do anything to you."

          Deciding not to tell her about the whole 'looking-like-a-heart-for-a-moment' problem, she shrugged helplessly. "Have fun in school."

          "Tch. You are so weird, Ally." Maddie declared, but didn't leave. Ally, now a bit annoyed at the intrusion of her sulking episode, glanced at her with a raised brow.

          "Is there something you need?" she inquired.

          "No, but…" she sighed with exasperation as she held out something, "Here." Ally blinked once, taking it carefully. She looked at it as Maddie explained. "It was Victor's idea. Blah blah blah, get your mom a card…"

          At this Ally managed a smile, feeling just a little better at the fact that Maddie had got her something, forced or not. She mustered up the remains of any good mood she had inside and ruffled her hair affectionately, noting with humor as Maddie cringing at the display. "Thanks."

          "Yeah, well, don't get all sappy on me." She turned on her heels as she heard a horn. "That's probably my ride. Don't harm any more food products while I'm gone."  She started to walk away, but then she stopped mid-step and turned to look at her. "By the way…you know, I don't think Victor has a date tonight."

          Ally went to open her mouth but Maddie had already retreated outside, probably to escape the 'just friends' speech she always gave her. It was very obvious that she had taken to him extremely, and that was actually her fault for letting him do so many things. She was so completely unsure about taking care of something, hell, she could barely take care of plants never mind a living child, and Victor seemed to know everything even when he didn't have one himself. It made it easy for everyone, or at least her. Of course, any other feelings except gladness that he could take care of her kid were of course thrown into the back of her mind, almost impossible to conjure forward. There was just no way that she could…

          "Then again," she mused out loud to herself as she threw away her destroyed toast. "He is pretty cute."

          "Talking to your plate?" Again, the suddenness of a voice broke her out of her thoughts and when she turned around she felt her face turn red. There was Victor, looking half-asleep and a little disheveled.  She nearly dropped the class but regained her composure by doing what she did best.

          "What are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to sound cross. "Shouldn't you be driving Maddie to school?"

          "She told me her friend's mom was picking her up. Thought you knew." He yawned, rubbing his head. "And I apologize, but I sort of fell asleep doing that late night work I told you I was going to do before I left. Got a wicked crick in my neck, too."

          "Oh." She said, embarrassed that she forgot. He had clearly told her exactly what he had just said, every word. It had just slipped her mind.

          "So am I fired…again?" he implored, giving her an almost playful look under his scruffier-then-usual brown hair.

          "No." she replied with an annoyed look.

          "And excuse me if I'm getting into your business, but I don't think what you're wearing will go well in your job." He gestured toward her pajamas, which she looked down at as if she had forgotten she was still in them.

          "I'm taking a day off today." She said, not going into details of the exact reason why.

          "You don't look sick." He prodded.

          "Did anyone ever tell you that you're an incredibly nosy person?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. He gave her a look that told her of his confusion at her snappier-then-usual attitude.

          "I can take a hint." He said, lifting his hands to show that he surrendered before some sort of strange verbal fight started. "Just wondering, that's all." He studied her, then gave a smirk. "Guess I can't ask what's wrong, either, huh?"

          "Nothing's wrong." She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

          He didn't look convinced, but obviously decided not to push it. He glanced at the table and noted the card Maddie had given her, then looked at Ally.

          "So I see she gave it to you." He observed.

          "She said you suggested she should get one, and if that's the case you didn't have to." She shrugged.

          "Complete opposite, actually. She asked me what she should do for you. Tough little kid, I sort of figured she would blame the gesture on me." He laughed. She looked surprised at that. "You are her parent now, you know. It's a kid thing."

          "I would think she would have gotten something for you over me." She explained. "You're getting to her faster then I am."

          "She got me something." He explained, then looked as if he was considering whether or not he was going to tell her exactly what he received.

          "What's that?" she inquired.

          "Well…" he started, then chuckled. "She told me that she's allowing me to ask you out tonight because you're 'obviously going to mope around all day', to quote her."

          "What?!" she exclaimed, turning red from embarrassment again. "That little…"

          "She meant well." He shrugged. "Just wanted to tell you. I'm sure you have a date tonight though."

          She stared at him, weighing her options. "Uh…of course." She agreed finally.

          "Figured." He nodded, then stood up straight. "I have to get going now. Things to do, and I slept late."

          "Goodbye, Victor." She said quietly. He studied her for a moment, then shook her head.

          "I'll be around later, don't worry, I have the key in case you're not here." She didn't really hear him though, as she was already wondering why she had just passed up a chance to have a date instead of being alone. Before she realized it, Victor was gone and she was by herself.

          Not that that wasn't anything new to her. She had been alone, physically AND mentally since Larry had left. She finally shook her head and decided that offer to mope around was actually sounding really good at the moment, and she took it up with ease, doing nothing much in the day besides cleaning up and taking her shower. After that was all done, she was forced to sit down and watch TV that of course promised to rot her brain.

          It didn't keep her mind off the day either, as every channel she turned on some sort of Valentine's Day message, and before long she started wishing that she could smash up her TV. In fact, she probably would have if it didn't actually cost money. Instead she shut it off, and walked away from it. Glancing at the clock, she knew Maddie was going to be coming back from school, probably drill her on why she wasn't doing anything for the holiday, and she would have to tell her daughter once again to butt out, though she knew that not only did she have a point but knew that she single-handedly almost got her a date for the evening…a date she shot down, but a date none-the-less.

          The doorbell rang and she figured it was Maddie, even though it was strange she was ringing the doorbell. Of course, this didn't register, so Ally was not so pleasantly shocked that it was not Maddie but Elaine standing there. Automatically dread filled her, because she knew if she was coming here on a day like today, she was either going to bore her with some sort of long story about something, or she was up to something.

          It was the second one. "Hi Ally!" she said cheerfully. Ally looked at her suspiciously. "You look like you got better! I heard you called in sick today."

          "And what are you doing here, huh?" she inquired.

          "I called in sick too. It's Valentine's Day! Dates! And by the way, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

          Bingo. Ally sighed at the mere mention of dating. "Listen I already know what you're going to say and the answer is…"

          "No way."

          Elaine turned to see Maddie standing behind her, and even Ally looked surprised that Maddie just appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, it's you." Elaine stated.

          "Ally has a date with Victor!" she declared, which made Elaine turn to look at Ally and Ally to turn red.

          "You're going out with the repair man?" Elaine asked.

          "N—"

          "He's probably better then any idiot you would find for her!" Maddie smirked.

          "Why don't you leave this to the grown-ups?" Elaine inquired, annoyed.

          "Because I got her a date first!"

          Ally stared in dismay as her daughter and her friend argued about who she was going to date, and was only included when Elaine turned and brought her back into it. "Why would you want to date a repairman when you could date the guy I found you? He's amazing, and has a lot of money…"

          Ally sighed, looking at Maddie's hopeful look and knew if she agreed to anyone she would have to agree to Victor to make her happy. "I'm not going with anyone, but if I did it probably would be Victor, alright? I'm really not in the mood today, though, so let's leave it at that."

          Maddie smirked victoriously, as Elaine gave her a strange look. "Are you sure?"

          "Yeah." She waved a hand. "Thanks anyway though."

          "Well, whatever you say." Elaine sounded disappointed. "I have to get ready for my date."

          "Oh? When is it?" Ally asked, trying to amend for the shot down of her idea.

          "Eight." She grinned, and turned to walk away. "Have a good night, Ally." Mother and daughter watched as Elaine walked off to her car, and it was Maddie who was first to shake her head.

          "Good lie, Ally. She totally fell for it. Although I wouldn't be that nice." She let out a little 'humph'.

          "Lie?" she asked as she stepped aside so Maddie could come in. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

          "Yeah. 'Coz you're going with Victor tonight, right?" she asked.

          Ally mentally groaned. "About that, Maddie…"

          She turned to look at her. "Do not tell me you said no."

          "For the hundredth time, there's nothing between me and him, okay?" Ally replied with much exasperation.

          "I might be young, but even I can tell." She huffed stubbornly. "And if you ask me, it's getting to be kind of pathetic how you two just flirt every time you're around each other. Even when you're in front of me. It could destroy my fragile mindset if this continues."

          The last sentence was said jokingly of course, and Ally rolled her eyes. "What do you know?"

          "If you can't at least tell he likes you, you have to be the blindest woman in the history of mankind." Maddie declared, then rolled her eyes. "And I must have my father's genes when it comes to dating or something."

          "Are you trying to say that you think I'm a bad date?"

          "Yes." Maddie nodded.

          "I don't even know why I'm fighting with you. You're ten years old! This is crazy." She started to walk away, grumbling under her breath about kids today, fully knowing how old she felt at that moment.

          "You're fighting because it's the only way you know you're still denying it." Maddie called out to her, then huffed.

          "Do your homework." She called back.

          Maddie rolled her eyes. "I so better not be this oblivious when I'm her age. I'll shoot myself." She muttered crossly. She glanced at where she left, and a small grin spread on her face. "I'll make her see it one day."

          With this resolve, she went and did her homework, knowing that she was going to that dance later on at her school.

          Meanwhile, Ally recovered from yet another annoyance on the so-called happy day she was going through. Sometimes, she knew, she wanted to just agree with Maddie, as it would probably make everything a lot simpler. A part of her wanted to agree. But then there was a part of her…

          "Larry?" she stared in front of her, but knew it couldn't possibly be him, even though her mind was trying to make her think so. In a second he was gone, replaced by a chair, and an even more depressed representative of herself replaced her. She sighed and rested her head against the table, muttering incoherently about nothing at all really.

          "Have you moved from this room?"

          She did not jump at the voice this time, but just groaned and did not move. "She's moping around because she thinks you're hot." She heard Maddie call, and Ally would have liked nothing better to kill the kid and accepted the murder charges.

          "Mm, oh really?" She finally sat up as he walked over, tilting his head slightly as he gave her an innocent look. "So that the case, Ally?"

          "Get over yourself." She responded dully.

          "She doesn't have a date, Victor." Maddie walked in, winking at Ally who was now giving her a death glare. "She just totally lied to you. I think you owe him the date now."

          "I think it's time for bed." Ally muttered.

          "But it's only…"

          "Goodnight."

          Maddie rolled her eyes, but left the room obediently, since her damage was done. She looked at Victor and shrugged. "I made up the date so I didn't have to bore you about how I despise this holiday."

          "I see, I see." He nodded, understanding. "Coulda just said that, like I want to hear you bitch for an entire night. Get enough of that here daily." She looked at him and he wore his usual smart-ass grin. He walked away, probably to the basement, and she went back to doing what she was doing well that day.

          Night soon fell and Ally had the displeasure of attempting to help Maddie get ready for her school's dance.

          "I am so not talking to you." She declared, and after prodding she gave up the attempt and watched her get ready, and then ultimately leave without so much as a goodbye.

          Of course, nothing bad ended that easily, and only an hour later her doorbell rang and some person she had never seen stood there when she opened the door. He wore the biggest smile she had ever seen, so wide in fact that the teeth in his mouth showed and were so perfectly white it probably would have blinded her. She took a step back and tried to look like she knew why he was there.

          "Hello Ally." He greeted. "I'm your date."

          Her face instantly darkened. "'Date?'"

          "Yes." He nodded. "Elaine told me you were expecting me…"

          "Uh…" she stammered, looking around for a reason why she wasn't going to be this person's date. "Actually, I decided not to go out tonight."

          "She said you'd say that." He confirmed, nodding, a stupid grin on his face. "And she said 'Don't buy it' and make you come along."

          Ally tried not to look as annoyed as she was. No one knew how to take the hint around her. She nearly gasped as she felt an arm snake around her, and she turned to see Victor standing there, smirking at the other guy, and it took her a split second to realize exactly what he was doing.

          "Sorry, she's got a date." He told the man, who looked crestfallen.

          "Oh. Well, Elaine never warned me of that." He scratched his head. "Sorry to bother you."

          "I'm sorry." Ally managed to blurt out as the man turned and walked away, his head bowed a bit in embarrassment. He did not turn to even acknowledge her. Victor closed the door and she turned to look at him, a bit puzzled. "Were you listening in on us?"

          He seemed a bit hurt at this. "I just came up to get something." He explained. "And happened to notice guy looking like he was pressuring you, and figured you needed help. That's all." He eyed her. "I'm sorry if I butted into your horrible attempt to shoot someone down." And he turned and went to leave.

          "You know, you look like you need a break." Ally said quietly. He stopped mid-step, but did not turn. "You know, just noticing. Been working long hours and all." She paused. "And I was just going to get drunk on wine so I could erase this horrible day from my memory. Want to join me?"

          He turned and looked at her with a cocked brow, but he slowly shrugged and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

          With the offer set, the one part of the day that was semi-happy started and she enjoyed very much both getting drunk and the fact that she was with Victor, even if the latter was not something she wanted to admit at that point. What started as a drinking break ended up with her propped against him asleep, one incredibly mushy, corny movie playing in front of them. He had only gained the courage to pull an arm around her from the fact he was a little tipsy and thus not fully aware of his actions anyway.

          And apparently, neither was she. "I love you Victor."

          He sat there silent for a long moment, then he reached over and kissed the top of her head. She responded by snuggling closer into him, and he exhaled slowly.

          "I love you too, Ally." He admitted back, knowing full well she was still dead asleep and didn't hear him nor knew what she was saying.

          Maddie came home at ten to find the two in that position, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

          "Adults are idiots." She muttered, shaking her head at the sight. She walked over and switched off the TV and left them to sleep, smirking proudly at reaching her goal of the night.


End file.
